1000 years without You
by Winged.Armed.Dangerous
Summary: A new girl in town sparks interest around the group. What secrets does she hold? Damon's love affair with her angers an original. How ca they use her to get back at Klaus? Will an old flame rekindle its self? *******Spoiler to season four***********
1. Chapter 1

Outside the rain hit the earth, the moon lighting up the night. That was all she had known. She walked by the light of the moon, the sunlight burned her skin. Mystic Falls had been a foreign place for years. She had stayed away until now. Now she walked through the familiar forest, in the rain.

She knew she'd need to find a secluded place before the sun would peek its rays over the dark skies. The first place she could think of were the 1000 year old caves her and an old friend would hide in. A smile crept onto her lips as she thought about her past. As she found her way into the cave she pulled her backpack open, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Though she knew she couldn't get cold the comfort of the blanket was still there. She'd wake in the next night fall and begin her exploring.

"Damon, let's go!" Stefan called out. He knew his brother wouldn't move any faster, so the effort of his voice was wasted., yet he continued. "We still have to pick up Elana."

"I know, I know. It takes time for me to look this good, but damn..I always look good." Damon smiled. "This party better be fun. I'm in need of a good time. " Stefan rolled his eyes in annoyance at his brother. They exited their big mansion of a house, as the sun sunk beneath the surface.

After picking up Elana they drove to the Lockwood house where music played and drinks were passed. "Well, I'm gonna go find a glass of whatever will knock me out. You two do what you do." Damon separated himself from Stefan and Elana, grabbing a glass of champagne as it passed him. "Now to find a date to take home." A smile crept onto his face as he scanned the party. A face in the crowd caught his eye.

Her piercing dull grey eyes sparkled by the light that bounced off her long brown curls. Damon pushed through the crowd to stand by her. "You're a new face." He smiled.

"That could be because I'm new in town." She didn't look at Damon as she spoke, she just turned and walked away.

"Oh come on, at least tell me your name."Damon caught up to her, still wearing a flirtatious smile. "I'll tell you mine." He stuck out his hand. "Damon Slavatore." Slowly, she took his hand.

"Lissie Rhodes."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lissie. Can I get you a drink?" Damon could tell by her eyes that she hesitated, but reluctantly nodded her head. "What will be your poison this evening?"

A smile spread across her lips. "Surprise me."

"Will do." Damon turned to the crowd, making his way to the bar.

"Who were you talking to?" Caroline bobbed up beside him.

"Since when are you keeping tabs on me?" Damon searched the table for the drink he wanted.

"Since you lied to Stefan about the sire bond. Answer my question." Caroline crossed her arms.

"New girl in town, her name's Lissie. I would give you more information but I'll know more by tomorrow, like her bra size."

"You're disgusting." Caroline glared at him.

"I try." Damon turned back to make his way through the crowd to Lissie. As he turned he faced Klaus. "Looks like your boyfriend's back." Damon winked at Caroline.

"Seriously?!" Caroline groaned. Ignoring her complaints, Damon found Lissie.

"So, tell me about yourself, Lissie." Damon handed her the drink he had discovered at the bar.

"What would you like to know, Mr. Salvatore?" She smiled, taking a sip of the drink.

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" Around them people laughed and drank. Instead of answering, Lissie looked down at the soft grass lite up by the lights from the Lockwood house. With her head slightly tilted she heard the soft voice, one she hadn't heard in a long time. He spoke to a blonde headed girl, the same one she had seen Damon speaking to at the bar. He had a sparkle in his eye, she could tell that he cared for this girl. "Lissie?" She ignored Damon watching the blonde walk away from the guy. Scanning her surroundings, Lissie readied herself to make a move. The girl walked passed her, and in a swift movement Lissie snapped her neck dropping the blonde like a sack of potatoes. "What the-."

Before Damon could finish, Lissie ran from the growing crowd. She made it to the edge of the forest before a gilr stepped in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Let me past." Lissie growled.

"Fat chance." The girl quickly grabbed her twisting her neck until a satisfying crack sent Lissie unconscious.

-2-

The chains around her ankles dug deep into her skin. "Let me go." She seethed angrily.

"You killed me!" Caroline spat at Lissie. "When Stefan comes back he-."

"I will tear you limb from limb you prissy little bitch." Lissie stood at the edge of the chain as far as it would allow her to go.

"You've got a little bit of a spark in you. Why'd you kill Caroline?" Damon came into view behind Caroline.

"Damon, Let me go."

"I can't do that." Damon winked. "You can't be trusted while you're going around killing random people."

"Dammit, let me go! If Nicklaus finds out I'm here, you will all die. Now let me go!" Lissie screamed.

"Klaus? What does he want with you?" Damon's eyes fell puzzled.

"You don't need to know." Lissie stepped back, letting the tension on the chain relax.

"Elizabeth Rhodes." Stefan crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe. "Not Klaus' favorite memory. He thinks you're dead."

"What's going on?" Damon spoke.

"Keep your mouth shut, Ripper." Lissie spat.

"Klaus knows her, from before the original vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

-PAST-

"Elijah, have you seen Nicklaus?" Michel asked as Elijah passed him in the barn.

"No..Not since this morning."

"When you find him, tell him I need a word." Elijah nodded and took off out of the barn and into the forest.

"Nicklaus, I can't keep covering for you." Elijah groaned to his brother. "Good afternoon, Elizabeth."

"Please, brother. Surly you understand why father can't know." Nicklaus gripped Elizabeth's hand.

"Father knows everything, it's only a matter of time before he figures it out. He wants a word with you." Elijah grumbled as he walked away.

"He can't know. If my family finds out they will disgrace me." Elizabeth buried her head into Nicklaus' shirt.

"Hush now. They won't find out, stop stressing. Soon enough we can run away together." Nicklaus pulled away from her, placing his hand on her belly. "Everything will be fine." Quickly he kissed her and disappeared, following Elijah's footsteps. As he arrived at the barn, he found that Michel was still there. "You wished to see me?"

Michel looked up. "Where have you been, boy?"

"I was getting berries in the forest with Rebecca." Nicklaus glanced behind him towards the forest.

"Funny, Rebecca's in the house fixing dinner." Michel set the bundle of wood he carried down. He wiped his hands on his jeans, staring angrily at Nicklaus. "Are you lying to me, son?" Nicklaus shook his head violently.

"I-I meant Elizabeth. I was picking berries with Elizabeth. Her father didn't want her in the forest alone." Nicklaus stuttered as he spoke. Michel stared at him for a long moment before speaking.

"I have set up a betrothal for you." Michel spoke.

"To whom?" His heart sank as he thought about Elizabeth.

"Laura." Nicklaus couldn't stop his head from shaking 'no'. "Laura Rhodes." Michel smiled before realizing that his son was shaking his head. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I will not. " Nicklaus answered.

"Pardon me?" Michel stepped toward Nicklaus. "Are you against marrying her?"

"Father, please-" Michel grabbed Nicklaus by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground. Nicklaus landed with a hard thud.

"Do not cross me, Nicklaus!" Michel's booming voice echoed through the barn , carrying on outside. To calm himself, Michel turned quickly, leaving Nicklaus alone. In the silence of the barn, Nicklaus sat alone until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Everything okay, Brother?" It was Elijah.

"I am to merry Laura, Elizabeth's sister." Nicklaus' voice was but a whisper. He felt his heart sink , no words could be formed.

Later that night, before the dark crept up on them he met Elizabeth at the edge of the forest. "There's something I need to tell you." Nicklaus couldn't look at Elizabeth as he spoke. "My father wishes me to marry Laura."

As he looked up at Elizabeth, he watched her eyes widen and her hand flew to her stomach. "No..No you can't."

"I have to Elizabeth. I have no choice." Nicklaus reached out to her, but she pulled away.

"But…what about running away? What happened to being together forever? You promised you'd be there for me.." she looked down at her body. "What am I supposed to do now?" They fell silent, neither one looking at the other. "I'm going to tell them." She turned to walk away but Nicklaus pulled her back.

"No, Elizabeth, don't say a word. I love you, just please don't say anything." She freed herself from his grasp.

"Stay away from me." Nicklaus watched as she ran away. She ran through the village angrily wiping at her tears. "Father!" She called, entering her house.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" John grabbed his hysterical daughter. "Shh, tell me."

"Nicklaus can't marry Laura!" Elizabeth wailed." He can't."

"Elizabeth, Michel and I have come to an agreement. Joining out two families is the goal, we'll find a fellow for you too."

"I am with child!" Elizabeth blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth after the words escaped. She watched as her father's eyes widened.

"Elizabeth.." He mumbled. "Nicklaus?..." John couldn't form any words. He couldn't complete his sentence. Anger bubbled over in John's head. His vision blurred.

"I'm sorry, father!" Elizabeth threw herself into her father's arms. "Please forgive me."

"Get out of my sight." John turned away from Elizabeth and angry scowl plastered on his face.

-Present-

"What happened after that?" Damon asked.

"I was to never speak to Nicklaus again. I gave birth to my daughter, a year later she grew ill and died. A year after my daughter's death Nicklaus killed me." Elizabeth stood with her arms crossed.

"How did you become a vampire?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah promised Nicklaus that he'd protect me. I got sick, after my daughter died and I grew depressed, stopped eating, couldn't sleep. I got deathly ill, Elijah gave me his blood to heal me and then Nicklaus went on his rampage and killed the whole village. I included." Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Now are you going to let me go?"

"Are you telling me that we can use you against Klaus to get what we want from him? We have leverage!" Damon clapped his hands together. Smiling, he left the room followed by Caroline and Stefan.

"Hey! Don't leave me down here! This rivain his burning my eyes!" Elizabeth yelled. There was no answer. She laid down, exhausted from talking, she covered her eyes to drift into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The burning started at her feet, spreading it's way through her body. An ear piercing scream escaped her lips as she tried to pull her legs to her chest but the chains refrained her. She couldn't get away from the sunlight and it burned her.

"Will you shut up! Stefan's up stairs with Klaus." Without opening her eyes, Elizabeth knew that Damon stood not far from her.

"Nicklaus!" Elizabeth screamed, covering her face from the rays of the sun.

"Shut up." Damon fiddled with the lock on the chains that refrained Elizabeth, trying to release her.

"What's going on?" Klaus stepped up behind Damon. His eyes landed on Elizabeth and a low growl left his lips. In a swift movement Klaus snapped Damon's neck and pulled the chains from the ground. Picking Elizabeth up she squeezed her eyes shut as the sun burned them. Klaus slid a ring onto her finger and the burning stopped but the shock knocked her unconscious.

-past-

"Mother, can I go for a walk?" Elizabeth asked as she stared out the window, rubbing slow circles on her round belly.

"Your father is out hunting with Michel.." Cherie spoke quietly. "I suppose so..Just stay in the village!" She had to yell out to her daughter. Elizabeth burst out of the door, feeling the sun warm her cheeks. A smile formed over her lips, a feeling of happiness filled her stomach. Her mind wandered out to Nicklaus, and what he might be doing. She couldn't even think to seek him out, though she'd give anything to see him.

"Long time no see. How have you been, Elizabeth?" Rebecca smiled as she walked towards Elizabeth.

"I'm fine, how about yourself?"

"When is the child due to be born?" Rebecca crossed her arms. "Nicklaus begged father too see you."

Elizabeth looked away, her hands rested on her unborn child. "The child should arrive at anytime. How is Nicklaus?"

"Rebecca, have you seen Elijah-." Nicklaus ran up to Rebecca. His sentence trailed off as he saw Elizabeth. Rebecca stepped away, leaving the two alone.

"Nicklaus." Elizabeth gave a small curtsy, the best one she could do with her overly round belly.

"How are you?" He couldn't take his eyes off her stomach where he knew his child grew healthy.

"Tired." Elizabeth mumbled. Their eyes met and Elizabeth's heart dropped. Her eyes filled with tears as Nicklaus grabbed her up in his arms, pulling her close. She couldn't stop the tears, they cascaded down her cheeks. Through her own tears she could also hear Nicklaus' own sobs. They stood in each other's arms for a long while, until the sun began to threaten to sink and they had to separate.

-4-

Elizabeth felt a cold soft hand stroke her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open seeing the sun's rays peeking through the window. Her heart raced and she stood quickly, throwing herself into the shadows.

"Hey, it's ok. The sun won't hurt you." Nicklaus stood from the bed. Elizabeth glanced down at her thumb where an ugly, too big of a ring sat. The sight of Nicklaus made Elizabeth's heart shatter. "I know you must be angry, but can we talk?"

"You killed me."

"Over a thousand years ago! I didn't mean to! And you're a vampire and you didn't tell me." Nicklaus yelled. "I loved you, Elizabeth. Why didn't you come find me?" Elizabeth turned away from Nicklaus.. she couldn't figure out what to say to him. After all of those years of wondering and wanting to see him, but staying away because she didn't know what to say.

In his pocket, Nicklaus' phone buzzed. Angrily, he pulled it out. "what?"

"You stole my ring" On the other end of the call, Damon spoke. "I want it back."

"You tried to kill her. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip out your heart?" Elizabeth stared blankly at Nicklaus.

"Because I'm cute." Elizabeth could almost see Damon's smirk as he spoke.

"I'm not in the mood, Damon." Nicklaus clicked the phone, ending the call. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?"

She looked down at the large ring on her finger. Slowly, she stepped farther into the shadows, letting the ring fall to the ground visible by the sun. "I've lived a thousand years in the dark, give him back his ring."

"Elizabeth, please-." Nicklaus stepped closer to her.

"Give the ring back." She crossed her arms.

"Fine. Stay locked up here." Nicklaus angrily scooped up the ring, shoving it into his pocket.

"Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as the sun sets." Nicklaus stared at her, silently.

"Why? Why not stay? Stay here with me."

"You? Who are you? The Nicklaus I knew actually gave a damn. He didn't stake his family and cart the, around in coffins!" waving her hands around, the tips of her fingers burned from the sun. She flinched away. Without a word, Nicklaus left.


End file.
